A Perfect Plan to Say I LOVE YOU
by anmi2830
Summary: Levy and Lucy made a bet. But it turned out it's a plan for her to say I LOVE YOU to Natsu.


It was early in the morning, Lucy and Levy are chatting about books  
>but suddenly a topic was brought up.<p>

" Hey Lucy, Wanna make a bet" Levy said Excitedly to Lucy.

"Ummm... okay?" Although Lucy said that, You can see that she was  
>hesistating.<p>

"Okay! If Natsu ever comes late tomorrow, then that means you two  
>are meant to be, so you have to Confess to natsu." She said that<br>smiling.

"W-what?! Well..Ummm..." I was hesitating to say **YES** cause ...  
><strong>IT'S ABOUT CONFESSING TO NASTU WE'RE TALKIN ABOUT!<strong>

"Not confident eh lucy? How about this, IF I lose, I'll give you  
>the book that you really wanted." When she said that, <em>I was really<em>  
><em>surprise. I mean last time I checked she wouldn't even let me<em>  
><em>read it even for the first page of it. For her to give it ...<em>

"I'm in!" _I mean natsu is always early and hyper so there is no way_  
><em>he'll be late!<em>

"Okay, our bet starts tomorrow. If he comes later than 12noon then  
>you'll confess.<p>

"Okay." Althought I said that, I hope I made a right decision.

_**~Tomorrow morning in 10am~**_

I came at the guild, and it's already 10am, I was really hoping that  
>natsu is already there cause he isn't at my house. And so when I<br>opened the guild door, I was finding natsu. Looking at the left,  
>and to the right and every corner of the guild. I even look for Gray<br>cause They always fight early in the morning but to found out gray's  
>alone while juvia is right behind him. Natsu is nowhere to be seen and<br>I saw Levy talking to mirajane, and somehow mira noticed me so she  
>wave at me signing that I should go there too. From afar you could<br>see they are really having fun, so i thought of having fun with  
>them while wating for natsu. When I sitted just beside levy, mira said<p>

"Ne lucy, Have you rehearsed of trying to confess to natsu?" when  
>mira said that i looked at levy and gave her a glare.<p>

" Y-you told mira?!"

"Yeah, I mean mira always pair you two up so I thought it would not  
>be bad to tell her. Well lucy have you practiced saying <strong>I-Love-You<strong>  
><em>to natsu?<em>" she said that while giggling.

_"No way! Anyway, Natsu is coming, Just you two wait okay? I mean _  
><em>it's still 10:50 in the morning, there's lot of time left for natsu<em>  
><em>to came. But, they gigled when they heard that. "W-why are you<em>  
><em>two giggling?" When I said that they stop, but they are smiling.<em>

" Well, it's just that me and mira thought that you have a lot of  
>faith in natsu, showing that you <strong>REALLY DO LOVE HIM A LOT<strong>." when  
>levy said that my face gone red as a tomato that made me<br>embarrased. _" well, I-it's normal okay?!" I said that but mirajane _  
><em>said " Yeah, It really do is norma<em>l **FOR A LOVER LIKE YOU TWO**_"_  
>when I heard that my face is now as red as erza's hair that I<br>cannot complain more.

_**[ 1 Hour Later ]**_

It's already 11:50 am and natsu is still not here. " Ohh natsu  
>where are you!" I thought. After awhile I went to the comfort room<br>to relieve my stress, and when I came back it's already 11:59am.  
><strong>"I can't take it anymore! I am going to look for that stupid natsu!"<strong>  
><em>I said that while running out of the guild while mira and levy<em>  
><em>laughing and looking at me head my way out of the guild.<em>

Here, I was looking for natsu, I came by my house and look for him  
>but cannot see him, I pass by throughout magnolia but still no signs<br>of him, i walk by happy and natsu's favorite spot of fishing but still  
>they are not there.<strong> " Where in the world is natsu?!"<strong> I said that and  
>I was surprised that I am infront natsu's house. So I came in<br>hoping for him to be there, only to found out he really is there!  
>He is sleeping soundly, and I looked at him while he was sleeping,<br>Well, I got to admit it was kinda cute. But wait! This is no time  
>for this! And so I pulled natsu out of his bed that made him fall<br>and awake.

_ "O-ouch Happy! Why did you do that for?"_ he said  
>that while scratching the back of his head. And when he looked at me<br>he blinked at few times. And then finally he jumped out and shouted  
><strong> "L-l-lucy! L-luce why are y-you h-here?"<strong> He said that while  
>stuttering on his words. So I walk towards him and grabbed his<br>shirt.

** " I LOVE YOU NATSU!** Even though I know you are stupid, an idiot,  
>not good in love..."<p>

_"W-wait Lu-lucy!"_

"I know that you are a dumb person, I know it very well too that  
>you iritate me the most...<p>

_ "L-lucy..."_

"but still you are kind, you save me a lot of times and even though  
>you are a full fledge idiot you still made me fall in love with you<br>so..."

_ "LUCY!" He said that while he hugged me that is so much of a _  
><em> surprise for me that made me shut my mouth up.<em>

_ " Lucy I-i..." _He is saying those words while hugging me more  
>tightly, that eventually made me blushed as in as the color of<br>erza's hair.

_ "Lucy I know it too. That I am stupid, but still..." He stopped for _  
><em> a while and looked me through the eyes and said<em>

** " I- I love you Luce.."** _When he said that I don't know if it is _  
><em> a dream or not so i pinched his and mine's cheeck and it hurted.<em>  
><em> And when i had confimed it's reality I just suddenly hugged him<em>  
><em> and said<em>_** " finally.. I.. I'm so happy."**_

_**{After a few moments}**_

_ "Oh yeah natsu.." I breakoff our hug and asked him.._  
><em> "why are you sleeping so hard that time? Are you that <em>  
><em>tired from the job?<em>" I asked natsu cause it bothered me.

"Huh? No.. it's just that, later in the evening yesterday, mira  
>and levy visited me and gave me some drinks. They said it will<br>help me recover fast from the bruises I got from the job. But somehow  
>the side effect is for me to get asleep. So when you pulled me out<br>of my bed it really wakened me up." He said all of that while smiling.

**_"What! So that means... All of this is just part of their plan?!_**  
><em>Arg, I culdn't have believe levy in this. I knew something is <em>  
><em>fishy.."<em> I said that getting frustrated.

**" But atleast we were able to convey our feeling for each other**  
><strong>and finally ended up together luce."<strong> _He said that while hugging me from_  
><em>behind and whispering to my ears, so I couldn't help blushing<em>  
><em>from what he said.<em>

_"Yeah, It's true, If it were not for that I wouldn' have said it._" I mumbled  
>by myself.<p>

_**"Natsu, I love you"**_

_**"I love you too, Lucy"**_

{After a few days natsu and lucy was officially girlfriend and  
>boyfriend all knew about them. <em>AND NO ONE<em> in the world doesn't  
>know that cause natsu is a little possessive to lucy when guys<br>try to talk to her. So all guys that tried to talk to her was  
>either beaten to a pulp or was scared to death.}<p> 


End file.
